


Большие гонки

by Siore



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: История погони за «Тысячелетним соколом» от Кесселя - глазами как команды «Сокола», так и их имперских противников. Текст вдохновлен фильмом «Соло. Звездные войны: Истории». Присутствуют отсылки к старому канону
Kudos: 3





	Большие гонки

«Тысячелетний сокол» свечкой взмыл вверх, прорывая хмурые низкие облака Кесселя. Вслед не стреляли — было уже нечем. Громоздкая с виду машина слушалась на удивление легко, словно всегда ждала именно его рук.

— Ушли, — выдохнул Хан, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Теперь главное — побыстрее смыться. Они уже вышли из атмосферы планеты-рудника, и впереди лежал сумрачный тоннель единственного пути отсюда. Дуга Кесселя.

— У нас все получится, — сказал он себе с улыбкой до ушей, прибавляя тяги.

***

Коммодор Джеф Арденте, капитан имперского звездного разрушителя «Василиск», прихлебывая полуденный каф, лениво наблюдал за интерактивной картой окрестностей Кесселя на тактическом мониторе. Унылое место, как и подобает каторжной тюрьме. Одна радость — большинство проблем местные, что власть, что криминал, разруливают сами, не запрашивая помощи у охраны периметра базы «Мау». Как правило, не запрашивая.

Сегодняшний день стал досадным исключением из правил. Бурый шарик Кесселя внезапно подмигнул с карты красным огоньком. Что-то случилось.

— Срочное сообщение с поверхности планеты, сэр, — доложил подбежавший лейтенант. — Четверть часа назад совершено нападение на шахту К-76. Бунт рабов, потери среди персонала, захвачена партия коаксиума. Уничтожить корабль диверсантов силами планетарной обороны не удалось. Нам передали данные этого корабля…

В воздухе над голопроектором возникло слегка смазанное изображение заснятого в полете кореллианского грузовоза YT-1300. Модель пятидесятилетней давности, да и сам корабль, похоже, побывал в переделках. Однако сигнатура корабля 492727ZED в галактическом розыске не значилась — и, видимо, уже и не будет. Отлетались, голубчики. А вот с бунтом местные землерои пусть сами разбираются.

— Диверсанты направляются к выходу на дугу Кесселя? — чисто для порядка поинтересовался капитан, ткнув пальцем в голограмму. Других вариантов отхода у налетчиков в любом случае не было — уйти в прыжок прямо от Кесселя не позволяли гравиколодцы Мау.

— Так точно, сэр, — отрапортовал лейтенант. — Полетный вектор отслеживается. На борту порядка пяти жизненных форм.

— Идем на перехват, — распорядился коммодор. — Им не уйти, здесь слишком мало места для маневра.

— Сообщить адмиралу, сэр?

— Ни к чему, — отмахнулся Арденте, — не стоит из-за каких-то залетных жуликов беспокоить ее превосходительство. Задайте курс. Истребителям стартовать по готовности, когда окажемся на расстоянии прямой видимости. Луч захвата не активировать — нет никакого смысла возиться с этим сбродом.

«Даже ради коаксиума», — добавил коммодор мысленно. Оборудования для его переработки на ИЗР не предусмотрено, а без него груз не доживет до конца патрулирования.

— Атаковать и уничтожить. Выполняйте.

***

В рубку тихо вошли Ки’ра и Чуи. Ки’ра выглядела взвинченной — то ли еще не отошла после побоища, то ли беспокоилась о том, что ждет их дальше. Надо бы отвлечь ее от печальных мыслей.

— Нужен второй пилот, — объявил Хан.

Ки’ра с готовностью уселась в кресло. В прошлом летных талантов за ней не замечалось. Впрочем, у Драйдена могли и научить.

Следом за девушкой и вуки, цепляясь за переборки, приковылял Калриссиан с рукой на перевязи. На лице хозяина «Сокола» отражалась неподдельная скорбь. Похоже, Л-3 не выжила. Скверно.

— Мне жаль, — произнес Хан. Лэндо молча кивнул. Скорбь на его лице стала еще выразительнее — и, как выяснилось, причиной была не только гибель Л-3.

— С нашим грузом, — похоронным тоном заметил Лэндо, — если не поторопимся, могут возникнуть серьезные проблемы.

***

Пилоты штурмовой эскадрильи А-3, приписанной к «Василиску», развалясь в креслах в комнате отдыха, смотрели голотрансляцию прямого репортажа с заключительного этапа Больших гонок «Бунта Ив» на Татуине. Картинка рябила помехами — сказывалась близость Мау. К последнему кругу на трассе остались двое — Зосема с Танааба и Джакс Винсен с Кореллии. Комментатор неистовствовал в обе глотки, трибуны ревели. Отличный способ скрасить унылое боевое дежурство в глухом углу Галактики, где месяцами ничего не происходит.

Болид Винсена на два корпуса вырвался вперед, но Зосема не отставал — и, судя по яркости выхлопа двигателей, готовил реванш. Винсен, напротив, внезапно снизил мощность двигателей, словно собирался тормозить.

— Что он делает?! — ахнул «аурек-три», самый молодой из присутствующих.

В следующую секунду намерение Винсена стало понятно. Его болид, снизившись почти до поверхности, вильнул влево, пропахав песок стабилизаторами. Получив фонтан песка в рожу и в двигатели, Зосема машинально дернул руль в сторону, болид закувыркался и въехал в гряду камней метрах в тридцати от основной трассы. Винсен тут же выровнял свою машину и, прибавив ходу, рванул к финишу. Впрочем, ему уже можно было и не торопиться.

— Тю-у… Нечестный приемчик, — заметил «аурек-четыре», теребя ус.

Лейтенант Даррен Ларк, командир второго звена эскадрильи — позывной «аурек-пять» — пожал плечами, лениво ковыряясь вилкой в контейнере лапши из обеденного пайка.

— Думаешь, жюри его дисквалифицирует? Было бы дело на Маластаре — возможно, но на Татуине такое в порядке вещей. Планета хаттов, закон пустыни: кто выиграл, тот и прав. Впрочем, Зосема тоже хорош: кто ж верит кореллианцу?

Пилоты понимающе заулыбались, но развивать тему не стали: Даррен был с Кореллии. Подшутить над собой и соотечественниками он мог легко, но другим этого делать не стоило — можно было под горячую руку и в морду получить, и даже перспектива провести пару суток на губе его не останавливала.

— Ну, дальше можно не смотреть, и так все ясно, — констатировал альдераанец Сивран, «аурек-восемь», переключая канал трансляции. — Ты рапорт на отпуск еще не писал?

— Завтра, — отмахнулся Даррен, — после дежурства.

Членам команды «Василиска», как и остальных кораблей эскадры периметра базы «Мау», полагалось аж две недели отпуска в год — за особую вредность службы. Впрочем, пара суток уходила на дорогу туда и обратно: прыгнуть прямо от Мау было невозможно.

— Эскадрилья А-3, боевая готовность. Всем пилотам занять свои места.

Сухой голос диспетчера летной палубы в динамике громкой связи разорвал полудрему скучного боевого дежурства. Даррен выругался, едва не поперхнувшись лапшой, отбросил вилку и вслед за товарищами рысью метнулся в ангар, на ходу надевая шлем. Запрыгнуть в кабину, одной рукой запуская проверку статуса систем, другой — нажимая кнопку герметизации люка, пристегнуться, дождаться, когда индикаторы вспыхнут зеленым, доложить о готовности — все заняло пару минут. Теперь ждать. Интересно, что стряслось. Кессель, несмотря на репутацию, место тихое — все давно поделено, а если кто и затевает разборки за спайс, то делает это подальше от Мау.

Ждать пришлось недолго.

— Первое и второе звено, старт.

Двигатели взвыли, СИДы снялись с мест и нырнули в створ летной палубы. Звезд видно не было — вокруг клубилась туманность, подсвеченная багровыми сполохами из глубин Мау. Жуткое место. Даррен поначалу месяца три мечтал о переводе хоть куда, лишь бы подальше от этой жути, потом привык — но время от времени нет-нет да и накрывало страхом, что стены туманного коридора сейчас сомкнутся и раздавят его истребитель как скорлупку. Ничего подобного здесь никогда не случалось, а вот поди же.

— Аурек-лидер — всем пилотам: у нас тут гости. Возможно, повстанцы. Напали на шахты, навели шороху, теперь пытаются удрать, — обрадовал на тактической частоте командир эскадрильи, майор Питерсен. — Соответственно, боевая задача: ликвидировать.

— Вас понял, аурек-лидер, — привычно откликнулся Даррен, выравнивая строй и машинально отмечая перекличку товарищей. — И много их?

— Согласно вводной, один корабль. Его уже видно.

***

— Проблемы?

Голос Ки’ры внезапно зазвенел.

— А это — серьезная проблема?

Она кивком указала на иллюминатор — где впереди, в клубящемся багровом сумраке, внезапно, словно из гиперпространства, возникла огромная клиновидная туша военного корабля.

Хан проглотил ругательство. Чубакка коротко взвыл.

— Имперский патрульный крейсер, — отметил Лэндо на удивление спокойно. — Должно быть, о вашем восстании узнали. Не пролетим, придется сбросить груз.

— В таком случае Драйден убьет нас! — в сердцах выпалила Ки’ра.

— Так, слушайте, без паники, — начал Хан. — Я их знаю, я был одним из них. Они никогда не пустят истребители в погоню за допотопным суденышком.

— Да неужели? — скептически хмыкнула Ки’ра, не сводя глаз с имперского корабля.

Хан хотел огрызнуться — мол, он за свои слова отвечает — но, проследив за взглядом Ки’ры, осекся: крейсер выпускал истребители. Один, два, три… пять, шесть… Крифф, вот кто его за язык тянул?!

— Обычно в таких ситуациях я поворачиваю обратно, — посоветовал Лэндо с тем же философским спокойствием, чем внезапно разозлил — и раззадорил.

«Обратно? Ну хорошо же…»

***

Командир был прав. На дисплее сканера дальнего действия и впрямь нарисовался всего один корабль, зато относительно крупный: грузовик типа YT — «айтишка», или «одноглазик», как их называют механики из-за асимметрично вынесенной рулевой рубки. Привет с родины пожаловал, умудрились же где-то откопать такое старье. Неизвестный пилот почему-то пренебрег дефлекторами — должно быть, экономил энергию. Что ж, тем проще.

— Цель прямо по курсу на расстоянии трех тысяч метров, — озвучил Питерсен. — Приказ: в переговоры не вступать, атаковать и уничтожить.

— Есть!

Пилоты вразнобой, но четко подтвердили, что приказ поняли — и стремительно перестроились, намереваясь взять грузовоз в клещи. Пилот грузовика, сообразив, что его ждет теплый прием, не попытался проскочить мимо истребителей и крейсера, а, заложив крутой вираж, через петлю с полубочкой развернулся на обратный курс и резко прибавил ходу. Даррен аж присвистнул, кто-то из коллег грязно выругался — такой прыти от потрепанного грузовоза никто не ожидал. Похоже, задачка усложняется — но приказ есть приказ.

— За ним, не отставать. Открыть огонь, — коротко приказал командир и первым рванул в погоню. Добавив мощности в двигатели, остальные последовали его примеру; сумрак прорезали зеленые лазерные вспышки. Однако не в меру верткая посудина каким-то чудом успевала уклоняться от огня. Несколько выстрелов зацепили грузовик по касательной, но видимого урона не нанесли.

— Похоже, там дюралойка, — проворчал Питерсен. — Вот скотина. Придется повозиться. Увеличить плотность огня. И осторожнее на виражах, ребята, видимость говно.

— Да уж, — пробурчал Даррен, колдуя с настройками сканера. Тут вписаться в залетную глыбу как за здрасьте, особенно на скоростях… Кстати, эта посудина модифицированная, что ли? Обычно у «айтишек» скорость ниже, чем у истребителя — но этот дистанцию, сука, держит даже на 75 мегалайт. Может, там еще и торпедная установка припрятана?  
Даррен покосился на тревожную лампочку на панели. Система оповещения о торпедной атаке пока молчала. Хорошее слово «пока», оптимистичное. Прибавим-ка скорости до 95…

Несколько секунд спустя Даррен с удовлетворением отметил, что не он один такой умный. Товарищи тоже прибавили ходу — и расстояние между беглецом и истребителями стало стремительно сокращаться.

«Не уйдешь, зараза».

***

— Коаксиум нагревается, — мрачно сообщил Лэндо. — Простая задачка: мы не успеем добраться до Саварина, прежде чем канистры не взорвутся. А с имперцами на хвосте рискуем взорваться и того раньше.

Беккет в сердцах плюнул.

— Вы как знаете, а я — вниз, к пушке, — он вылетел из рубки и загрохотал сапогами по лесенке в орудийный отсек.

— Найдем короткий путь, — уверенно заявил Хан, уклоняясь от летящей навстречу каменюки. За имперцами тоже следовало приглядывать, но пока их выстрелы урона не наносили.

— Короткий путь? Его нет, — обрадовал Лэндо. — Еще никто не прошел дугу Кесселя меньше чем за двадцать парсеков.

— Посмотрим.

— Как?!

— Срежем, — ухмыльнулся Хан, закладывая вираж.

— В Заверть?! — заорал Лэндо, разом утратив философское спокойствие. Чубакка решительно замотал головой и грустно заскулил. Ки’ра от комментариев воздержалась, но испуг в ее глазах выглядел красноречивее любых слов. — Какой эффектный способ убить нас всех!

Для пущего драматизма корабль тряхнуло прямым попаданием в корпус.

«Кто-то предпочитает менее эффектный, зато проверенный способ самоубийства? Только не я».

— У меня хорошее предчувствие, — обнадежил Соло, с широкой улыбкой разворачивая корабль прямо в прорезанную молниями клубящуюся тьму.

***

Даррен раздосадованно выругался. Они только-только пристрелялись, успев слегка попортить беглецу обшивку — но тут преследуемый грузовик внезапно и резко свернул, исчезая в «стене» туманного тоннеля.

«Он спятил, что ли?!»

Космос глушит звуки, но Даррену каждый раз на патрулировании все равно слышался — или чудился? — скрежет и хруст сталкивающихся острыми краями гигантских каменных и ледяных обломков. Они медленно вращались в туманных клубах межзвездного газа, крепко схваченные чудовищным притяжением Мау: ни разлететься, ни схлопнуться. Заверть. Место, где за годы навигации на дуге Кесселя нашли гибель немало кораблей. За месивом мглы и камней поджидает Утроба, где, как всем известно, обитают жуткие твари, которым ИЗР на один укус. Туда даже самые отмороженные контрабандисты соваться не решаются.

Однако — и это не лезло ни в какие рамки — чокнутый пилот грузовоза, не сбавляя скорости, поперся именно туда.

Судя по тому, как эфир мгновенно наполнился не одобряемыми уставом выражениями, остальные пилоты тоже оценили слабоумие и отвагу неизвестного.

— Сообщение от командира эскадрильи А-3, сэр. Объект поворачивает в Заверть. Какие будут указания?

— В Заверть? Вот как? — Арденте приподнял бровь. — Передайте: пусть продолжают преследование.

— Но, сэр, — на лице лейтенанта отразилась растерянность. — Это же…

— Я сказал — продолжать преследование, — отрезал капитан. — Воры безумцами не бывают — а это банальные воры, и они что-то задумали, если решились атаковать Кессель на этом хламе с надеждой уйти. Какой-то козырь в рукаве… Но мои пилоты лучше. Приказ остается в силе. Свяжитесь с эскадрильей и продолжайте отслеживать грузовоз.

***

— Старина Джеф ебанулся, — прошипел Питерсен. Вольнодумство было проявлено на закрытой частоте эскадрильи, так что гнева коммодора он мог не опасаться. — Говорит - продолжать погоню. 

— Чо-о-о?! — почти хором возопили «аурек-два» и «аурек-семь». — Чо, бля?!

— Ничо, бля, — огрызнулся командир. — Приказ все слышали?

— Но там же не пройти, — осторожно заметил Сивран.

— Там можно пройти, — неожиданно для себя брякнул Даррен. — Этот же проскочил. Значит, можно.

— Да он чокнутый, похоже! Пятый, и ты тоже!

Даррен хмыкнул — мрачно и вместе с тем самодовольно.

— Нет. Он рассчитывает, что мы туда за ним не сунемся. Это он зря…

— Разговорчики, — оборвал Питерсен. — У нас приказ. Погнали.

Прибавив ходу, восьмерка истребителей вслед за YT-1300 нырнула во мглу Заверти. Далеко впереди среди грозовых разрядов и танцующих булыжников мелькали дюзы беглеца. Даррен ругнулся сквозь зубы, едва успев отвернуть от неожиданно возникшего на пути ледяного обломка. Непростая задачка — не потерять из виду цель и при этом самому ни во что не вмазаться…

Не успел Даррен додумать эту мысль, как «аурек-два», не рассчитав вираж, чиркнул плоскостью по боку астероида, сбился с курса, врезался в следующую каменную глыбу и мгновенно исчез в яркой вспышке взрыва. Через несколько секунд его печальную судьбу повторил «аурек-шесть».

— Осторожнее! — заорал Питерсен, в последний момент успевший проскочить между столкнувшимися астероидами. — Держитесь подальше от камней!

«Легко сказать — подальше, они тут везде. С-ситх, придется поплясать…»

— Сократить дистанцию до минимальной, — продолжал Питерсен уже спокойнее. — Огонь по уязвимым точкам.

— Вас понял, лидер.

***

— А тут не так уж и плохо, если приноровиться, — бодро заметил Хан, не отрывая глаз от мешанины астероидов по курсу.

Быстрый крен на правый борт, очередная каменюка осталась позади — однако впереди клубилось все то же каменное месиво без конца и края. 

«Что-то Лэндо больно долго возится с мозгами Л-3, когда каждая секунда на счету. Кстати, как там имперцы? Сунулись вслед или не рискнули?»

— Беккет, они отстали?

— Хрен там! — отозвался Беккет из орудийной рубки. — Их тут как блох на ворнскре!

— Что? Не понял!

— Их тут как грязи!

— Крифф, Беккет, говори нормально! Они еще здесь?

— Да, с-сука, здесь! На хвосте! — проревел Беккет. В подтверждение его слов мрак вновь прорезали зеленые лазерные лучи. «Сокол» тряхнуло, мигнуло освещение, где-то что-то грохнулось. Попадание. Еще одно. И еще. Снова послышался грохот, треск и ругань Лэндо, из коридора потянуло гарью.

«Надо же, какие навязчивые. Что ж, посмотрим…»

***

— Он точно чокнутый, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Даррен, чудом увернувшись от летящего навстречу булыжника размером с преследуемый корабль. Ситхова посудина лихо раскрутила кореллианскую карусель, не давая толком прицелиться, да еще принялась стрелять в ответ. Не успевшие уклониться от плотного огня «аурек-четыре» и «аурек-семь» исчезли во вспышках взрывов в считанные секунды.

«Зар-раза».

Выругавшись, Даррен дернул машину влево и вверх, уклоняясь от выстрелов и упрямо давя гашетку. Так он вряд ли попадет — но пусть этот гад хоть понервничает, авось ошибется. Или нарвется. Безбашенная манера и уверенная рука неизвестного пилота определенно выдавали соотечественника. Нечто подобное Даррен видел в академии на Кариде. Он сам уже готовился к распределению, когда тот парень был принят на первый курс и уже тогда поражал своими успехами и одновременно — дерзостью. А еще у него была странная фамилия — Соло, как у легендарного короля, чем и запомнилась.

Либо у того Соло, явно не королевских кровей, из-за дерзкого языка не сложилось с армейской карьерой и он пустился во все тяжкие — либо он в Галактике такой не один. Впрочем, какая разница. У них еще и стрелок хороший, ранкор их задери… Сколько проблем из-за одной ржавой лоханки.

Питерсен и Сивран тем временем пристрелялись и таки попали во что-то важное: грузовик тряхнуло, по шву обшивки пробежало пламя, с корпуса посыпались обломки внешнего оборудования. Однако противник, не сбавляя скорости, упрямо несся вперед, не забывая отстреливаться. Только успевай уклоняться. Даррен уронил истребитель в полубочку; над левой плоскостью просвистел зеленый разряд, который, по замыслу стрелка, должен был эту плоскость оторвать. А вот хрен тебе.

— Стреляйте по пушке! — проорал командир. Увы, приказ запоздал: новый выстрел с грузовоза угодил в крепление плоскости — и истребитель Питерсена, закувыркавшись, врезался в скалу. Взрывом зацепило не успевшего отвернуть Сиврана — после чего вражеская пушка довершила дело.

Даррен злобно выругался. Их осталось двое — он и салага «аурек-три». Дерьмо случается, да.

На миг он ощутил странный холод — как тогда, на церемонии выпуска из академии, которую почтил своим присутствием сам лорд Вейдер. Когда черные выпуклые «глаза» маски, скрывающей лицо Темного повелителя, на миг остановились на нем, Даррену стоило немалых усилий, чтобы не задрожать. Сейчас ощущение было похожее, притом без всякого Вейдера.  
«Может, Заверть так чудит? Клятое место. Ладно, все это ерунда и джедайская муть, сейчас главное — грохнуть пушку».

Тем временем «аурек-три» вырвался вперед и теперь, недосягаемый для пушки, шел прямо над грузовиком, однако использовать преимущество не успел. Поганец неожиданно скрутил полубочку и ударом корпуса непринужденно отбросил легкий истребитель в сторону, прямо на скалу. Полыхнул взрыв.

Скрипнув зубами, Даррен выпустил по грузовику длинную очередь, от злости промазав. Ответные выстрелы, по счастью, тоже ушли мимо — лежа на боку стрелять неудобно.

«Так, спокойно. Своим последним выкрутасом этот гад подставился. Пушка как на ладони — и он не успеет выровняться…»  
Бросив машину вниз и вправо, Даррен поймал в прицел брюхо грузовика и надавил гашетку.

— Получай, хаттово дерьмо!

На этот раз он попал. Брызнуло пламя и осколки, «айтишку» тряхнуло и подбросило. Пушка замолчала — нанеся положенный ущерб. Надо признать, критический.

Даррен покосился на пустой тактический дисплей — и вновь выругался. Ему не впервой было терять товарищей, но сейчас он остался один на один с врагом, да еще в отменно жутком, до содрогания, месте. Утешало одно: теперь враг безоружен.

Еще немного — и он его достанет.

Как он будет выбираться из Заверти, когда дело будет сделано, Даррен не думал. Приказ должен быть выполнен любой ценой, так их учили в академии. Вперед.

***

Корабль тряхнуло очередное попадание, снизу раздался грохот и треск, после чего из-под брюха «Сокола» вылетел и унесся вдаль обломок, подозрительно напоминающий орудийный ствол.

— Беккет, ты жив?! — испуганно заорал Соло.

— Мы потеряли пушку, — раздосадованно отозвался Беккет, — а я ушиб пальчики. Один еще здесь!

— Нам нужна хотя бы половина мощности на дефлекторный щит, — произнес Хан в пространство. Признаваться, что лучший пилот в Галактике не знает, как на этой птичке включаются дефлекторы, не хотелось, особенно при Ки’ре.

— Еще как нужна, — поддержала Ки’ра, но к приборам не притронулась. Понятно: тоже не знает. И что теперь?

Чубакка, заворчав, потянулся к панели, отщелкнул с десяток переключателей — и в тот же миг корабль окутала голубоватая пленка силового поля.

— Ты когда летать научился? — с подозрением поинтересовался Соло у напарника.

Вуки довольно заворчал и заулыбался.

— Сто девяносто лет?! — ошарашенно переспросил Хан. — Неплохо выглядишь!

— Чуи, садись, — Ки’ра выскользнула из кресла. И правильно: пилоту со столетним стажем следует уступить. — Пойду помогу Лэндо.

***

Даррен дал очередь практически в упор, но лазерные заряды размазались по пленке силового пузыря. Пилот грузовика догадался, наконец, включить дефлекторы. Это, правда, его уже не спасет: несколько очередей — и защита схлопнется от перегрузки. Жаль, нет торпед: засадить бы парочку в дюзы — и пиздец котенку. Впрочем, котенку в любом случае пиздец, просто дольше возиться.

Он снова нажал гашетку, но выстрелы ушли выше цели: преследуемый корабль клюнул носом, выходя на глиссаду, и зачем-то выпустил шасси, словно планируя посадку на очередную неприветливую глыбу прямо по курсу. Отдохнуть решил?  
«Что он делает?!»

На секунду замешкавшись от удивления, Даррен не успел отвернуть — и на полной скорости влетел в шквал обломков, разлетевшихся веером из-под шасси грузовика. Сволочь-пилот повторил любимый трюк нечестных гонщиков из сегодняшней трансляции «Бунта Ив». Вот только здесь был не песок.

Град каменьев снес правую плоскость и с размаху вышиб иллюминатор. Воздух со свистом вымело наружу, осколки камня и транспаристила полетели в лицо. Шлем выдержал, но визоры расшибло к ситхам в мелкую сеточку. Ослепленный Даррен судорожно рванул рычаг управления. Бесполезно: разгерметизированный истребитель свалился с курса, мир мрака, огня и камня бешено завертелся кореллианской каруселью. Потеряв сознание от удара о переборку, Даррен уже не увидел и даже не почувствовал, как лишенный управления истребитель, свалившись в плоский штопор, налетел на очередную скалу и, отброшенный инерцией, несколько раз подскочил на камнях и врезался в поверхность астероида. 

Смятая о скалу машина мгновенно вспыхнула, за полминуты превратившись в груду оплавленных обломков.

***

Сзади полыхнуло — и последний из преследователей наконец исчез с радаров. Получилось. О починке шасси пусть думает Калриссиан — когда будет куда садиться.

— Топи на полную! — радостно заорал Хан, выкручивая рукоять управления.

Чубакка весело взревел, щелкая тумблерами — и «Сокол», оторвавшись от поверхности астероида, на полной скорости рванул вперед — туда, где в синем сумраке и каменной каше брезжило что-то похожее на просвет.

— Ах-ха, отлично! — Соло хлопнул вуки по плечу. Да, они справились. Гнавшиеся за ними пилоты были отменно хороши и заслуженно удостоились, хм-м, пышных имперских похорон — однако кладбищенский юмор застрял в горле: в конце концов, он действительно когда-то был одним из пилотов Империи. К тому же, избежав одной ловушки, они рисковали угодить в другую. Путь через Заверть еще предстояло найти. И что их ждет на этом пути, оставалось только гадать.

***

— Последний истребитель пропал с радаров десять секунд назад, — хмурясь, доложил лейтенант. — Боюсь, этому есть только одно объяснение — крушение.

— Скверно, — коммодор сокрушенно поцокал языком. — А кореллианский грузовоз?

— Мы потеряли его из виду, сэр — виновато признался лейтенант спустя минуту, сверившись с показаниями радаров. — В Заверти всегда помехи со связью. Хотя, скорее всего, он тоже не уцелел.

— Что ж…

Арденте прошелся по рубке, недовольно пожевал губами — и, наконец, решительно одернув китель, обернулся к лейтенанту.

— Признаться, я недооценил противника. Это не банальные воры, это анархисты. Не раз слышал о том, что анархисты сродни безумцам — но не предполагал, что до такой степени. Никому еще не удавалось пройти Заверть. Они наверняка сгинули там — или скоро сгинут, если не случится чуда. Кстати, о чуде. Лейтенант, вы, надеюсь, зафиксировали сигнатуру корабля?

— Так точно, сэр!

Коммодор задумчиво погладил подбородок.

— Подготовьте сводку для адмирала Даалы и штаба флота. Не лишним будет внести этот корабль в базу галактического розыска — так, на всякий случай.


End file.
